Star Wars Chronicles Chapter 11
by KogesKoges
Summary: While Sateal and Anakin fight off a Separatist fleet Narek separates the team taking only who he deems worthy. It is time for only to strong to continue. As their numbers dwindle they will be caught in an old mystery. The Angels of the galaxy are more important than once thought


Sateal jumped forward stabbing the droid commander so the clear blue blade of her lightsaber annihilated the circuits aboard the droid; as the clunky commander fell Sateal turned her attention back to the droids surrounding her, which were already pulling out weapons to fight her. With bruises on her face, scratches on her armor, and holes through her Jedi robes Sateal turned around slicing the droids in half. She had fought her way past several layers of battle droids in an effort to disable this Ship buster Dreadnought and clear a path for the remaining Capital ships to converge on General Grievous' location. The plan was working well, with some high casualties though, the 501st was even greater than Sateal imagined, under Master Skywalker's command these clones had been able to best Grievous; a feat worthy of recognition in the Jedi Order. General Grievous was by far the greatest threat to any Jedi that roamed the plagues of war. Indeed Count Dooku was the ultimate commander with the greatest skill, but Grievous was the more prevalent threat with his droid armies at his superior command. To most people Jedi seemed as unbeatable protectors to those who could not protect themselves, to the young, to the old, and to the people of the Republic Jedi were seen as an unstoppable force for good, with this war that image has quickly faded. General Grievous used the upmost fear to cripple not only the people of the Republic but also the Jedi. He used the fear of his victories, the constant reminder of the Jedi he has slain. He used the lightsabers for more than just a weapon; he used them to install fear in the people. That along with his unquestionable strategies in commanding created an unstable war. At this point not even Master Yoda could tell what the outcome would be.

As Sateal polished off with the droids on the bridge Captain Rex along with two other clones swept in reporting the destruction and takeover of the Dreadnought, the ARC trooper stood proud with his weathered white armor. This clone was a battle weary veteran, something that Sateal honored.

"Sir, the droids are all scraped. The ship is now under our control," reported Captain Rex as he stood at attention. Clones always addressed their superiors in command as 'sir' because of military history. Most tacticians in history were males, creating the overall address to commanders as 'sir,' a little fact that Sateal cared little for.

"Very good Captain, tell Skywalker that he can finish the fight," ordered Sateal as the rest of the clone boarding party ran toward the bridge. "Set up battle station and get a technician here on the double, we should be able to get some Separatist codes out of this ship." The clones all shot off in different directions creating a frenzy of white and blue colors that went throughout the ship into different parts collecting anything they could, obtaining anything they could find, and blasting any remaining droids.

Even though Grievous was a major threat to the Jedi the General could never make up for the clear advantages of the clone troopers. These perfect genetic warriors were superior in every way, and the greatest was zeal. No matter the cost, no matter the price, no matter the hour these clones fought with more passion and honor than any army that had come before. Sateal admired the bravery that these clones upheld, an admirable quality that would eventually win this war. War wasn't won by commanders, it was won by soldiers.

"Commander Skywalker this is Rex calling in, the path to Grievous' ship is clear you can begin the final push!" Rex had contacted Anakin Skywalker a few moments after Sateal cleared out the bridge, and now along with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano the 501st would take the fight straight to Grievous. Sateal knew that Anakin and Grievous' forces have met on the battle field many times, but the two commanders have never met before.

"Understood Rex, bring the Separatist ship online and see if we can't use their own powers against Grievous," ordered Anakin.

Rex turned back to Sateal who was looking out the window toward the incoming Republic fleet. Her clothes were burned with blaster shots, and she had several scratches and bruises from droidekas, commando droids, and magna bodyguards that she took on personally to give a leeway for the Republic boarding parties to wipe out the main droid presence on this ship. With her reinforcements Master Skywalker's forces easily shifted the tide of this battle, and would win the day for the Republic. Sateal then turned around looking at the clone Captain.

"Well then, let us get back to the fight Captain," stated Sateal. Rex smirked and called several pilots and engineers to the bridge. In a matter of moments the clones shifted this Separatist Dreadnought on its own brothers.

This fight wasn't over, but Grievous would not take this system.

Narek was still wearing his Maroon armor with the various scars, scratches, and dents that had been received from the battle with Durge. The Kama on his belt was weathered and had the veteran look to it with a burned tip. He sat with Robert and Drew who were meeting around on the usual conference table in the middle of the ship. Drew's hood was down, Robert's helmet was off, and Narek was scratching the growing shadow on his face. As they looked at one another, still remising at Narek's decision to release Eleena, Sliven, and Thatin of duty aboard the Wildfire. Narek knew he made the right choice, but now these three would need to rely on each other more than ever. There was no room for mistakes, and there was no room for new recruits.

"What do you know about angels?" asked Narek pulling up a hologram of the female angel (also called Diathim.) Robert and Drew looked up to watch the blue figure of this butterfly looking beauty. It was extremely tall with not much physical strength.

"Other than they are the worst pick up line in the galaxy, nothing much," replied Robert looking over the figure. "I know that they are called angels because of their physical beauty." Narek smiled and cut in before his friends.

"That is actually a misconception, along with that only females exist in this species. The term Angel was giving by the Rakatta after the males of the species, the Diathim were they're original name. Male Angels have not been sighted since the creation of the Republic and now they have been extinct for many eons now. From what Lenovo and I gathered from the sphere, this hieroglyphic message is showing a great migration, flee, or possibly travel to their home world, which was one of the moons of Iego, which has just recently been freed from Separatist occupation a couple weeks ago by Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker. In long words short, we have a lead." Drew and Robert looked at the image of Iego which appeared alongside the angel. Robert studied closely while Drew pulled back.

"What do you think we will even find? There are not that many Diathim left in this galaxy, and the few that do are not all located on Iego, or one of its many moons."

"Whether or not we find an angel we do not need them, only to find what this hieroglyphic wants us to find," replied Narek.

"Seems like a simple enough job I'm up for it," stated Robert looking back at Narek. "What's the plan boss?"

"I had Lenovo dig up anything we could find about the Diathim, there are several archeological digs on Iego, but one in particular a ten year running find of an ancient unidentified temple with strange markings on them. The site is supervised by a man name Doctor Neo Colton of the Coruscant excavation team." Narek pressed another button showing a middle aged man with a fairly large mustache; he was fairly tall and skinny and had the explorer outfit on with small glasses. "This man has been heading the operation now for a few years, to put in perspective of this man's want for learning he didn't even know about the Separatist occupation for several months during the Clone Wars. This excavation team is self-run and is located in the deserts of Iego."

"I thought that the Angels lived on one of the moons of Iego?" asked Drew.

"Angels did exist there, but they also created various resting places for their people who lived on Iego, out of all their people the Iego dwelling Angels were by far the most vocal and friendly. They constructed these temples as a resting place for their culture."

"Are we going to help them excavate?" asked Robert.

"I asked Dr. Colton if he could look at our treasure, he said that he looks forward to it, and we will meet him just outside the temple they are currently digging up."

"What are you expecting out of this?" asked Drew.

"I'm not expecting much, possibly a map to the next heading," replied Narek. As the leader spoke Lenovo appeared next to his master, the blue flaming program smiled as he formed.

"Sir we have just reached Iego, we will be entering the atmosphere in a few minutes." Narek stood and placed his helmet on.

"Let's do this quick."

Sateal grabbed onto the console in front of her as the Separatist dreadnought exploded sending a shockwave through the ship. General Grievous had anticipated the boarding by the 501st and had placed explosives throughout the ship crippling the systems. The computer systems were wiped clean getting the Republic engineers nothing to gather. It was mind blowing how Grievous plotted every move they made. Sateal pulled herself upright as Captain Rex helped several Engineers to their feet. Several Separatist reinforcements pulled out of hyperspace just recently and engaged Anakin's forces allowing General Grievous to escape. The Separatist Dreadnought that the clones now occupied was pursuing trying to block off any escape. General Grievous was more tactical than Sateal had ever dreamed, his strategy seemed corky, random, and childish, but these patterns eventually would form together at the right time insuring heavily losses on the Republic's side.

"Damage report!" ordered Sateal as several engineers ran toward the computers. The clones scrambled to positions in an almost orderly fashion as if they expected it.

"Engine systems crippled, shields offline, and life support systems failing," yelled the lead Engineer. Sateal quickly turned back to Captain Rex who was waiting for orders.

"Captain, the clones have about twelve minutes until their armor runs out of air, I need you to gather our forces, load them back onto the boarding pods and escape before your time limit is up," ordered Sateal as the ARC trooper saluted running off into the distance. Sateal looked back at the engineers. "Send out the evacuation and set Rex on the intercom, then contact Skywalker and tell him we need evac."

The image of a red hologram appeared on the bridge, as Sateal finished the instructions the image of General Grievous appeared in front of her, the cybernetic Kaleesh easily towered over her. He was wearing the cape so it covered his entire body leaving only the stare of his reptilian eyes. He was hunched over slightly with a happy expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I cannot finish my takeover of this system Jedi, but know that I will return in due time."

"Finish your take over? You have been beaten General," stated Sateal with a questionable look. What was he hiding?

"I have been given new orders Jedi, and I assure you once I'm done with your friends I will return."

"My friends?" asked Sateal as the image of Grievous disappeared from her view, 'my friends?' Did he mean other Jedi? Whatever he meant Sateal shook it off and looked back at the clones.

"Come with me, we do not have much time until we run out of air."

Grievous closed the transmission letting the Jedi Sateal worry about his final words. The General needed a lead, a heading, or a fact to chase this Mandalorian. It would be difficult for Grievous to track down this Mandalorian without some unknowing aid. Count Dooku was bent on taking this Mandalorian's treasure at any cost, even losing ground in the outer rim wars that now enslaved the galaxy. Even if they lost the outer rim in an effort to take this Mandalorians treasure, a Separatist army filled with HK droids a total galactic victory would be quick, very quick. A single HK-47 droid created by Darth Revan could have annihilated several Jedi before being destroyed, the droids were absolute masterpieces, and a factory that continually upgraded these droids would create an army beyond imagining.

Narek Pride would be in the underworld, traveling out of sight and being cautious about where he wants to go, unless it was a necessity. There was one person Grievous knew that could hunt down anyone in the galaxy without being seen or heard.

"Contact the assassin Zaire Alucard, tell him we have a substantial job for him."

Robert placed his helmet on locking it in tight. His armor was buffed, and hardened with the Beskar armor they obtained on Korriban. Throughout the weeks Narek, Robert, and Drew had been collecting various trinkets along each of their adventures, it was more of a souvenir collection. It had taken Lenovo several weeks to finally cut through the Beskar armor they got from Korriban, and a fairly light coating was now on Robert's armor, enough to withstand a few blows from a lightsaber but not as well as Narek's armor. Robert grabbed his carbine and studied it for a few moments 'with all these people chasing us, I should really upgrade my weapons.' True this carbine had served him well for the past few years, but it wouldn't hurt to upgrade the systems, his grenades were up to date, which were strapped in various places on his belt, and some in his backpack. Sonic, pulse, electric, heat, Cryo, poison, and everything else under the sun was under Robert's disposal, so I guess that made him a sun. Robert scuffed at his own thoughts, as Drew walked up to him. They were now drifting toward the temple site buried beneath the sands of Iego. The Wildfire was skimming along the surface as it slowly came to stop. Robert and Drew then went to the exit ramp where Narek stood patiently. This was going to be easy compared to the battle with Durge, how could an ancient temple be as challenging as an army of droids?

The ramp opened letting the bright desert sun shine into the Wildfire, as Robert, Drew, and Narek stepped from the ship a kind man stepped forward. His style was in order with the blazing sun, and his glasses were rather small with a few cracks in them. What the hologram of Dr. Colton didn't show was his right cybernetic leg and arm that stretched forth to greet Robert.

"My you are much more impressive in person if I do say so myself, welcome to Iego ol chaps I hope you find your stay well worth the flight," assured Neo, he was very charming and delightful in his speech. His hand shake was firm with a very bright smile, his black moustache curled up with his face as he shook hands with Robert, then Drew, then Narek. "Let me see if I got this right Robert, Drew, and Narek?" Neo pointed at the soldiers as he said their names, no one spoke up so he continued. "When you sent me the image of the sphere I was delighted to help, if you come this way we will see what we can do." Narek's team followed Dr. Colton who was surrounded by his excavation workers, who were all wearing the same basic outfit. Narek walked forward and pulled out the sphere.

"You think you can figure out what this means?" asked Narek handing the sphere to Neo.

"Well it will take time to figure this out, but stay well as our honored guests, we do not have very many." As the group walked over the sand dunes a small crater was opened, there were several workers amongst the ruins constantly looking at charts, maps, and hieroglyphics trying to solve the temple. There were several mobile stations set up throughout the camp. As Narek walked by, several of these archeologists and explorers watched this Mandalorian walk by, followed by a commando, and a Dark Jedi. Narek thought that their appearance would be unwelcome, but it was far from it. As if moths to a light these explorers crowded around Narek's team, especially Drew. Perhaps they believed he was a Jedi, and seeing these three outsiders was wondrous.

"You must excuse my team; many of them are native to Iego and have not seen Jedi, let alone a Mandalorian." The extra people around Colton eventually split off into different parts of the camp letting Neo, Narek, Drew, Robert, and a young blonde girl into a large outpost. The outpost was extended off the ground so it would not sink in the sand. The entire camp shared the crater with the Diathim temple in the middle, it was extremely tall and blocky it had similar shape to a rigid pyramid with a few objects floating off the sides. Small probe droids constantly swung in and out of the temple taking information to the archeologists. As they entered Neo took a small bottle and poured glasses, he pointed toward the middle of the room which had a few chairs located around similar to a council. "Take a seat," ordered Neo. When the warriors sat Neo and the blonde woman handed the glasses, they were nonalcoholic, Narek had Lenovo scan them before he removed his helmet. "Please make yourselves comfortable, we will be here for a while." They all sat in individual chairs, that weren't very fine, but for an archeologist seemed high class. "This is my wife Alexis, she is my partner in archeology, and she knows more about history than any other person." Alexis bowed before she sat.

"Please to meet you," expressed Alexis. Cutting to the chase Neo placed the sphere on the table; it glowed extremely bright now, more than usual. Neo and Alexis leaned forward studying it for a moment.

"Where exactly did you find this?" asked Neo.

"That is better left unsaid," replied Narek. "Is it Diathim based?"

"No doubt about it, these markings clearly hold the Angel's signature architects. Darling what do you think these patterns indicate?" asked Alexis, her voice was incredibly sweet and knowledgeable.

"It definitely has a flowing pattern, almost a migration or passage, do you see these symbols, and they match the pyramid's hieroglyphics in the far temples."

"Do you mind telling us what you're talking about?" cut in Robert leaning forward. Neo looked up then smiled, his cheerful attitude was something new that Narek's team wasn't used to.

"Of course sorry, this sphere correlates with the symbols we have found throughout our dig sites, like this one, we have several excavated sites throughout this region,"

"Which one was the hardest to find?" asked Narek.

"To be honest we haven't found all that we can, but these pyramids are laid out in a pattern that when seen from a bird's eye view, looks fairly similar to the symbols on this sphere."

"So if you connect the dots, they look like the waves and patterns on the sphere?" asked Robert.

"Precisely," Alexis paused for a moment and studied the sphere. As if they thought the same this couple agreed on their points "and we think that both the patterns should lead to the same point," answered Alexis.

"So if we follow the patterns on the sphere we will be able to find the main temple?" asked Drew.

"Yes, but it's not that simple, we need to do some extensive research on these patterns to find the major focal points and wave properties," announced Neo.

"We might be able to cut down on the time," cut in Narek. As he did Lenovo appeared next to his helmet that was next to the table. "Lenovo here is the fastest computer in the galaxy; he will be able to help with anything you need."

"Bloody hell," stated Neo looking at the small figure "A perfect artificial intelligence, amazing if I don't say so myself." Dr. Neo paused for a moment to study Narek, Drew, and Robert. "You three are a strange group; I'm guessing I shouldn't know what you are after?"

"Be best if we just worked together and helped each other out, we have what you want, and you have what we want is that enough?"

"Commander Skywalker's ship is being boarded, we need to help them!" announced Rex looking at Sateal in desperation as she climbed aboard the gunship. "They won't last long without us sir!" Sateal pulled her hair out of her face folding it behind her ears; the constant fighting put it in disarray.

"Then set course for Skywalker's ship," ordered Sateal. The Gunship closed carrying the 501st out of the wrecked Separatist Dreadnought. In the heat of battle these gunships swooped, swiped, and sunk underneath the laser fire coming toward them from incoming fighters. As these Republic gunships closed in the fire overcome a few of their brethren, these ships exploded leaving several stranded clones in space. There was no time to wait as the gunships came into the Capital ship's docking bays. As the gunships landed Sateal and Rex shot out charging at some battle droids that occupied the bay. Sateal struck down the droids as the following clone troopers shot down the others. They would have to be quick, or Ahsoka and Anakin would be trapped and could be killed.

Sateal pressed forward opening a door to the long hallways that stretched throughout the ship; they followed the straight path to the bridge which was very far away. After a few minutes of traveling, the droids managed to hold the 501st to a standstill. Sateal took point blocking laser fire as several clones leaned up against the wall trying to conceal as much as they could. The stalemate became noxious after a few minutes, there was little room to press forward so Sateal decided to hang back that however changed when Ahsoka contacted her on the com-link.

"Master Sateal, we are pinned down in the bridge, we've also got some new droids here giving us a problem!" yelled Ahsoka over the intercom. Sateal turned to the clones who were taking cover in the hallways.

"Double time it!" ordered Sateal. The clones immediately shot up and sprinted forward. Sateal pitched her saber down the hall slicing the battle droids in half; she took a few shots to the arms and legs, a necessary sacrifice to press forward. As they rounded the corner several other droids began to fill the halls. There was a straight shot to the right toward the elevators to the bridge. Sateal held the position while twenty clones passed down toward the elevators making their way to the bridge, as the clones left Sateal backed up slowly blocking the blaster fire back into the droids, as the elevator came back down about a minute later she Force pushed the droids back into the inner workings of the ship. She backed up into the elevator and began to paint, she had been fighting for a few hours now, in a space fight, boarding a Separatist Dreadnought, escaping the dreadnought, and fighting her way back into their own cruiser, it was strange to think about where the Republic gained ground they lost ground also, such was this war, every planet taken for the Republic was a loss somewhere else in the galaxy.

As the door opened Sateal rushed forward into the bridge, on the far side was Ahsoka and Anakin, they were cornered by several large droids, which looked almost like super battle droids. As she sped past slicing droids one stopped her. The lightsaber didn't cut through the massive super battle droid's arm. Surprised Sateal didn't block the backhand, creating a force like being hit by a train. Sateal was knocked into the far right wall where Rex was fighting with several droids. When she landed Sateal force pushed the droid, its magnetized body barely moved under the push, it pulled up its wrists and began blasting the position. Sateal stood up and began to deflect the blaster shots. As she stood Rex blasted the regular droids surrounding the position.

"I guess these are the new droids," stated Sateal trying to figure out how to defeat these new 'supes.'

"They sure are giving the general a hard time."

"Sure could use some help over here," announced Anakin to the world. The droid's arms were ray shielded, but the actual metal, say on their legs, could be pierced by the lightsaber. Sateal then stood and tossed her lightsaber and hunkered down beneath the cover, her lightsaber managed to cut down two of the 'supes' legs surrounding Ahsoka and Anakin. When they were cleared Sateal pulled her lightsaber back and leapt over the cover shooting for the droid attacking her. Sateal then ducked and slid underneath the large metal droid slicing the feet from underneath. As the droid fell Sateal pulled her lightsaber up splitting the droid in two.

She laid there for a while, just soaking in the feeling of victory. She was tired and wanted to shut her eyes and simply rest. The cheerful Anakin Skywalker however walked over and left his hand out. Sateal smiled and welcomed the help up. When she stood Ahsoka joined the Jedi, and they were soon followed by the 501st. Anakin smiled and looked at his troops, they were victorious. Grievous retreated and the Separatist fleet was crushed. All was right with the world.

"So why is he so important?" asked Zaire Alucard looking at the image. He was aboard his ship _Phantom_. He sat with a credit chip flipping it between his fingers. Zaire never let anyone see his face, as such he was covered head to toe in his stealth suit, and his head was covered by a deep black visor. His ship was a modified fighter, closely related to a Sith Interceptor, it wasn't as large and its wings were much wider. It was an extremely uncommon ship, but Zaire was uncommon himself, never missed a man, never missed a shot. The room was dark, just like his clothes. He enjoyed the darkness, which was where he could do his finest work as an assassin. His favorite weapon other than his sword strapped to his back a sniper rifle that was lying against his seat. He was sitting on the bridge of his vessel the Phantom. He worked for whoever paid him the most, and right now that was the Separatists. He didn't care who hired him, he had worked for Jedi, Sith, Crime Lords, politicians, the Supreme Chancellor, a humble merchant, or even a low hobo. If the job was worthy, and the prize was high Zaire enjoyed the challenge, and this was going to be his greatest hunt in a long time.

"He is after something we want, that is all you need to know," announced Grievous. The General called him just a few moments ago and told him about a great deal, obviously it was important otherwise they would have hired their more public Bounty Hunters such as Cade Bane, Bossk, or even Dengar. When people called Zaire they didn't want anyone to know.

"What's his name?" asked Zaire.

"Narek Pride." Zaire shot forward at this, his legs fell to the ground and he dropped the credit chip.

"Abandon's son? Well this is a big job; I didn't think a Pride would resurface in this galaxy after what Abandon did."

"You know this boy?"

"I knew his father, and if he is anything like him I cannot hold my usual guarantee."

"Why is that?"

"Because Abandon was no ordinary man, and it is extremely difficult to kill an extraordinary fighter, no promises."

"You do not need to kill him, only find him."

"Good, because whoever goes after him will not be walking away without an army behind him." General Grievous disappeared, leaving Zaire to his thoughts. 'Abandon's son is making a name for himself huh, well then I might as well go visit the old friend and update him on his son's progress.' Besides it has been about twenty years since he had seen Mr. Pride and that was far too long. Zaire grabbed the credit chip and put it back into his pocket.

"Computer, set course for Mandalore."

Sateal dusted off her robes; she was filthy from the battle. The molten shrapnel of battle droids were all over the ship, and it matched the clones and Jedi. As they picked away at the shards Anakin, Ahsoka, and Sateal were standing on the bridge with the Council. Their holographic projections were laid out before the entire crew. Rex was busy rounding up survivors and resupply, Ahsoka would join him once this was finished, however Anakin and Sateal would need to reach a verdict on what to do next when the Council was finished.

"He just left?" asked Mace Windu almost standing up.

"Yes master, his ship is no longer in the system, and his entire Separatist invasion retreated to hold down Separatist strongholds," answered Sateal.

"Unlike Grievous this is, strange is his tactic," noted Yoda scratching his chin.

"Do we know where he went? Perhaps to another system?" asked Edvir.

"No, his ship made a jump to neutral territories, wherever we plotted he wouldn't go," answered Anakin.

"Grievous would not just leave a system, let alone take most of his forces. It is as if he had somewhere else to be and little time to get there."

"Masters, General Grievous contacted me before his Separatist ships left the system," announced Sateal, she paused letting all of the attention flow to her. "He told me that he will be returning after he finishes his next task."

"Did he announce it more specifically?" asked Mundi.

"When he is finished with my friends?" stated Sateal looking confused. "I assure you I have no idea what he was talking about." The masters looked at one another, a very confusing statement, why would Grievous use the term 'friends' surely he meant Jedi?

"Grievous would specifically say Jedi if he was talking about them, has he ever used this in any recordings we have of him?" asked Anakin.

"The General always emphasized on Jedi, this is out of character for him if he wanted us to believe something else. However he just could be playing mind games again," stated Obi-Wan scratching his beard. "Do you know anyone that the Separatists want killed?" Sateal reached down in her thoughts, the memories, people, and faces throughout her life. A friend was someone very close to a Jedi, and most friends of the Jedi lived in the Jedi Temple. She had no friends other than Jedi that were outside of Coruscant, she had barely lived outside of the Republic and knew no one who traveled amongst the stars….

Sateal looked up in an instant, the Council all waiting for her answer, Narek Pride, the only friend she had not a Jedi. He had torn a hole in the Separatist communications with the codes he gave to her. Had wiped out the advancing forces on Alderaan, revealed a plot inside the Jedi Order, destroyed several ships in the armada, and even managed to destroy Durge's personal Dreadnoughts. The Mandalorian was proving to be a thorn in the Separatist's thigh, but sending General Grievous? There must be something bigger in the plot. Perhaps Narek was telling the truth about the HK factory, the one of legend, but that was not a fact and Sateal didn't want to put unnecessary rumors in the Council's head.

"Narek Pride, they are going after Narek Pride," announced Sateal looking at the Council.

"The Mandalorian warrior harboring the Dark Jedi how could one single man cause enough trouble for the Separatists to send General Grievous after him?" asked Mace Windu. Edvir though jumped in on the matter.

"They must realize the threat this one might cause, if they want him he must have more power than we realized."

"Careful master Edvir, the Jedi way, hostility is not. Rush not into fights." Yoda paused looking back at Sateal, "Meditate on these senses we shall, return to Coruscant Sateal. Contact Gillhem, the Council will do. Hurry you must, gaining ground Grievous is." The image of Yoda disappeared along with the rest of the Jedi Council. Ahsoka left both of the Knights to their thoughts. Anakin then looked over to Sateal, who looked fairly worried.

"What's up?" asked Anakin folding his arms.

"Master Edvir shows great hostility toward Narek Pride, probably for showing the truth about his former apprentice. I'm worried for Narek, the more he attracts the Council's attention the more danger he is in."

"Isn't he harboring a Dark Jedi?" asked Anakin.

"Not a Dark Jedi, a confused Jedi one who is struggling with his perception of the Force, the more the reason we should try working with Narek rather than hunting him all the Republic will do is create a strong enemy."

"Is he really that strong?" asked Anakin as the two walked around the bridge, monitoring the clones regrouping. Sateal looked off at her side remembering the Greater Krayt Dragon, the saber snapping technique he used on Ventress, and how he lead her troops in battle.

"I believe so, and every report we get, it shows that he is getting even stronger."

"And you think he is a friend?" asked Anakin. These two had been friends for a long time now, they had been at odds before in their training on Coruscant, but over the years (seeing as they roughly the same age) Sateal and Anakin formed a friendship. Anakin respected Sateal and her judgment, while Sateal respected his strength and courage. The years of them training flashed through her head, as she answered a pivotal question. If Sateal allied herself with this Mandalorian she would become an obstacle in capturing him, she trusted the Council with all her heart but sometimes even the wisest Jedi make mistakes; they had not met Narek, Robert, or Drew and could not judge; it wasn't justice.

"Yes I do, without a doubt." Anakin then smiled and walked over to the terminal, Sateal followed with a questionable look.

"Well then, I'll make sure Obi-Wan puts in a good word for him if we ever find him. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sateal smiled looking back out toward the clones that were running around preparing to depart.

"I'll take the shuttle, wish me luck old friend."

Narek woke up to the buzz of Lenovo in his ear, the excited program lit up like a star in front of his master immediately ending his dream, too bad it was a nice dream too. Narek raised his head; his helmet was still on the table where he sealed the deal with Neo and his wife Alexis. As he placed his helmet on Lenovo joyfully expressed.

"Good news sir, we have ciphered the hieroglyphics, they speak of the mass Exodus from our galaxy back to the Angel's home planet!" Narek stretched, it had been a few hours since Narek finished with Neo, Robert and Drew were somewhere doing something.

"That's…. good news… where exactly is there home planet?" asked Narek. Lenovo then immediately looked guilty, and sorrowful.

"That is the problem sir; we do not know however Dr. Colton has a break through. He believes that this piece is the connecting link to these temples out in the desert, the center one will be the one we explore."

"I thought Doctor Colton already explored most of the temples, including that one?"

"The center temple has not been fully explored."

"Why?"

"Because it chopped off my arm and leg a few months ago," stated Neo walking into the room with the sphere. Robert and Drew then came in as Neo continued "This piece correlates with the patterns the temples create in the sand, however they match the carvings in the center pyramid with its use of the Exodus from our galaxy. The hieroglyphics tell of the Angels leaving the galaxy for an unknown reason. As we explored the temple many of my men went missing, and now we know why, during a journey into the temple a few bobby traps cut my arm and leg off. I consider it a blessing though because it was meant to cut me in half. The traps inside are completely resistant to any type of scan we try." Narek looked over at Drew who had just walked in, the Dark Jedi nodded slightly.

"Drew is an expert in the Force, he will be able to lead us safely though the temple." Neo looked over at Drew, whose usual hood was down showing his brown hair. Colton immediately smiled and looked extremely pleased.

"Then we will finally be able to find the truth."


End file.
